Lucy
by Devilgirl83
Summary: She was blackmailed to erase the memory of her from her brothers and leave them to be a marine. After 10 years, she saves the life of two of them, but then become an outlaw. Will she get help to forgive herself and will she be able to give her brothers their memories back? This is kind of a prequel to my story Halloween - The cursed Island.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. This story is kind of a prequel to Halloween - The cursed Island. It was an idea that popped into my head, while writing the story, so I decided to hint to it.**

**Ace: Oi is this about the person or thing we miss?**

**Luffy: Huh?**

**Sabo: I hope so. Damn Devilgirl, why do you do this?**

**Thatch: She just loves to play with out mind.**

**Haruta: Keep quiet or else she won't upload it.**

**Izo: Lovely Devilgirl83 don't own One Piece or the characters. Only her own OC and crazy ideas.**

**Ace: This will be the only disclaimer. Now go on Devilgirl.**

* * *

><p>She looked at the three boys sleeping. Tears building up in her eyes, she slowly kneeled down so she could reach them. First she touched the youngest. He was 7 and half years old, but hadn't been living with them for long, so it didn't take her long to erase her from his memory. Then the second oldest. He had known her longer, but still not as long as the oldest. She also erased the memory of her from him. At last she touched the oldest. He was 10 and half years old. Half a year older than the second oldest and 2 years older than her.<p>

As she had erased the memory of her, she left the room and went on with all the others here. It was for the best, she kept telling herself. If they remembered her, they would cause and uproar and cause problem. She didn't need that. She needed her brothers of heart to be safe. So she took all the traces of her ever have been living her and left.

"Is it done?" he grandfather asked.

"It is," she said, her voice rather calm, though her heart just broke.

"Then let's go," he said rather harsh.

One look back and she went with him, knowing she could never go back and she had to avoid her brothers forever. As they came to the village, she used her powers on all who knew her there too. It was really for the best that nobody knew about her. Only some bandits at Grey Terminal had seen her from time to time, but that was a calculated risk she took. She never went to that place with her brothers anyway.

As all were done, she went onto the ship of her grandfather, tears floating freely. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do and she felt that something broke. Her grandfather led her to a room and told her it was her until they came to the destination. She went in and closed the door, jumped onto the bed and cried her heart out. At some point she fell asleep.

-x-

"What?" she looked at her grandfather with big wide eyes.

"I said, Marshall D. Teach, also known as Blackbeard, has captured Portgas D. Ace and served him for Sengoku. He had no other choice than make Blackbeard a Shichibukai and start the preparation for Ace's execution," said Garp, robbing his temples.

The 18 year old woman looked horrified at him. Her long red-blond hair was in a tight pony-tail, her grey eyes shocked at the news. She sunk down on the chair, her marine-jacket falling from her shoulders.

"Can't you make him change his mind?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"You know I can't. He knows what blood floats in Ace's veins. And I can't do anything against the execution. Damn," hissed Garp.

She looked down, tears building in her eyes. "I see. So it's not because he's infamous and a pirate, but because of his blood. That's disgraceful," she said.

Garp couldn't say anything. He didn't like it at all. He held no pity for criminals, but for his own family … It was something else. He looked at the woman in front of him and remembered what they had agreed 10 years ago. She had hold true to the promise all these years and was now a respected marine captain. Her strength was higher than most captains and after the execution she would probably get promoted. That if she fought for them.

"It will be your decision. You own Ace nothing. He doesn't know who you are," said Garp.

"It doesn't matter if he knows or not. I know," she said.

"You should know that Whitebeard will not let Ace behind. It will be war," said Garp.

Her head shut up and she looked into the eyes of Garp. "I'll be there and then I'll make up my mind. You're the only one here knowing about my past, my family and my reason for being here. You promised you wouldn't tell unless I do something reckless. I can't let Ace die. I just can, but that doesn't mean I have to mingle and dishonor myself. If I can help him, without being noticed by the admirals, Sengoku and the others, then I'll do so. However, if Ace's life is at stake and there is no way for me to save him, without letting anyone know, then I will not hesitate to save him," she said.

"I will not tell Sengoku who you are. Never. Our secret will not be exposed because of me. You've shown your worth to me, Lucy. If you can save him, then do it. I won't stop you. However be careful," said Garp.

"You love Ace as your own grandson, despite who his father was," she said softly.

Garp nodded and then hit his face in his palms. All he ever wanted was for Ace, Luffy and her to be safe, but both boys had decided to become pirates and though he had tried hard to make them become marines, he had no success with it. Where did he go wrong?

She just looked at Garp, feeling fear and emptiness. Even if she saved Ace and had to flee and become an outlaw, he wouldn't know who she was and they would be confused on why she would do so. However she couldn't tell him the truth. Never. He wouldn't understand. Neither would Sabo and Luffy. She feared that the other two would come to the war too, though she was wondering what had become of Sabo. She hadn't heard anything about him.

"There will be a meeting soon. We should go," said Garp and stood up.

Lucy nodded, picked up her jacket and followed Garp. This month would be the longest month in her live so far. Not even as she was forced to go with Garp and erase the memory of her from all she held dear at her home, was as hard as this. Would Ace survive? Could she save her brother?

-x-

It was hell. Nothing less could describe the battlefield on where she was standing. She hadn't moved much from the scaffold where her brother kneeled and looked at the battle going on at the bay. Lucy couldn't bear to see the desperation in Ace's eyes. The sadness, the self-blame, guilt and hate. She wished she was next to him, easing his pain and suffering, but she couldn't be. Her head shut up as she heard a voice screaming Ace's name.

Luffy. Of course would he come, though she wondered how he had made it. The last she had heard was that Kuma had used his power and sent the Straw Hats flying. That was a week ago. And now Luffy was here. She smiled lightly. It warmed her heart to see that despite what Ace thought of himself, he was surrounded by people who loved him. If only she could … No. He was not in danger of being killed yet. So Lucy kept staying near the scaffold, watching the battle.

It had been a close call, but Crocodile had managed to stop the execution in time. She had been close to use her Conquers Haki on the poor soldiers. It would be discreet and they would wonder who had done so. She unsheathed her sword, knowing that time soon was here, though she didn't plan on killing the nakama and friends of Ace. No only wound them, but not fatal.

Luffy advanced fast and he seemed to be in a rage rush. Lucy didn't like it. He looked sick and somewhat dead to everything. He pushed himself and his body further than anything. Damn that kid. He should not be here. It was painful to Ace, seeing Luffy here, struggling to free him. Her smiled was sadly and felt with pain. No one paid attention to her, not even the pirates.

She gasped as she saw how the Whitebeard pirates now helped Luffy. Whitebeard had told them to help Luffy in freeing his brother. Why did he do that? His men was way stronger and far better to be able to free Ace than Luffy. Was it because the bond Luffy and Ace seemed to share? Or was it because of Luffy? She knew the kid was special, but that Whitebeard actually could see it and respected it … It was impressive.

Not again. They were about to execute Ace again and she had a hard time on concentrating, since a bunch of pirates was attacking her. She bit her lips, wondering if she could risk an all-out burst of Haki. However her thoughts were interrupted by a Haki burst. She gazed at Luffy. It was him who had just used Conquers Haki. All over people felt unconscious and others stared horrified at Luffy, who didn't seem to realize what had happened. Instead he continued.

Now Ivankov was running next to Luffy. Lucy was slight surprised to see the revolutionary there, but it made sense, since Luffy's father was the leader of the revolutionaries. Of course Ivankov would help Luffy and saved Ace along with him. She couldn't help but feel happy for Luffy. To have friends like Ivankov and Jinbe fighting at his side.

"Ace," Luffy yelled happily, unaware of Sengoku.

Lucy didn't like it and was about to make a move to save both her brothers, as one of the soldiers, got up. It seemed that Luffy knew him and he used some weird power to protect Ace, as Luffy used some weirder technique to grow bigger and protect Ace too. However the blow made the scaffold crumble and she run towards the scaffold, ready to catch Ace.

She didn't need to worry, since Luffy succeeded in freeing Ace. The first thing she saw was the mark of Whitebeard, surrounded by fire. She felt her heart stop for a second. Luffy and Ace graceful landed on the ground, side by side, ready to take on everyone that came close to them. Both were smiling brightly and true happiness was shown in their eyes. Lucy couldn't help but jealous. They had no idea who she was or that she was so close to them.

"Let's go," said Ace and the two brothers started to run.

All around marines shouted to stop the brothers, while pirates cheered and come Ace and Luffy to aid. Lucy couldn't help staring at them, before running after them. Now Ace was freed, she wanted to make sure he and Luffy got away safely. She heard Whitebeard's last order and felt slight sad. However her duty as sister was to protect her brothers. If Garp couldn't help, she had to do so.

Ace stopped, as Akainu insulted Whitebeard. Lucy gritted her teeth. Of all here, it just had to be Akainu, who picked a fight with Ace. She knew how proud and stubborn Ace was. Insulting someone he cared for deeply and respected was smart, dirty and had the effect Akainu was hoping for. Ace didn't run. Instead he turned, telling Akainu to take back his words.

Instead of doing so, Akainu kept insulting Whitebeard. Though Whitebeard and Marco told Ace to keep on running, Ace ignored them. Instead he charged and Lucy knew that her days as a marine were over. She would have stop Akainu and make Ace and Luffy run. She didn't know how, but she had to.

"Luffy," Ace yelled in panic, as Akainu charged towards him.

Lucy saw Ace run towards Luffy and knew what he was going to do. She was gone in an instant from the place she had been standing and was between Ace and Akainu as he was to pierce through the body of Ace with his magma fist. Lucy held her sword up and stopped the blow with her strength and Haki.

Akainu cursed and stared confused at Lucy. He didn't know what to say or do. He knew her, knew her strength and had foreseen a promising career for her. And now she was between him and Ace. Stopping him from killing a filthy pirate. Her eyes piercing into his, daring him to fight her. He lowered his hand, starring at her.

"Move," he demanded.

Lucy didn't say anything. She felt how Ace and Luffy was dragged away from her back and she truly hoped they would get away. Her gaze never left Akainu. Somewhere she heard Sengoku curse and pirates gasping, not knowing what to say about the scene.

"I command you to stand down, captain," said Akainu.

"No," she said firmly.

"Then you're a deserter," he said.

She dodged his blow, knowing she was no match for him. However she would die here for her brothers. They would then gain their memories, but it would be too late. She would not be able to answer their questions. And it was really for the best. So she fought her superior. What her motivation was? Love. She loved her brothers more than anything and she would give up everything for them. She had done so once and was ready to do so again.

"Get out of my way, Captain," said Akainu furious.

"Sorry, I can't let you kill them," she said panting.

"Care to tell why?" he asked.

"No," she said.

"Then you'll die here for two demons," he said.

"I might die, but I'll gladly give up my life for them," she said.

"Why?"

"Confidential," she smirked.

Akainu had enough. She had betrayed them and s she needed to be punished. Death was way too soft for her, but he had no other choice now. It was war and he didn't want to deal with her afterwards. However he knew he shouldn't underestimate her, having seen her fight. His eyes narrowed and then he charged.

Lucy was not stupid enough to think she stood a chance against Akainu. So she tried her best to dodge and counter his attacks. She was skilled with a sword and her Haki was also strong, but that wouldn't be enough. As she saw that she couldn't do anything against his next blow, she accepted her death.

However her death didn't come. Akainu was stopped by none less than Marco and Vista. Shocked, Lucy stared at the two commanders. Marco kicked Akainu had, so he flew across the plaza. Then Vista grabbed her and started to run. Behind them, Whitebeard and Marco followed. She blinked, not understanding what the hell was going on. Why had they helped her? Was it because she had stopped Akainu from killing Ace? Probably.

"Let's get out of this manic war, eh?" smiled Vista.

"Sure, but is would be faster if you let me down," she said calmly.

Vista did as she asked and then they run side by side. She threw of her jacket and knocked down marines on her way. She might have deserted, but that didn't mean she would start to kill the marines. Some had been her friends since she came here 10 years ago and some had become friends later.

She ran past Coby, looking apologetic at him. He didn't register it, nor did he try to stop her. He seemed to be in some sort of pain and she understood. He had awakened his Observation Haki and could now hear the agony of all on the battlefield. It must be horrible not to be able and shut it out. She knew how irritating it could be, so to actually awaken it on a battlefield and with his kind soul … She pitied him.

They had come onto the ice. It was utter chaos there. Pirates that tried to retreat while blood thirsty marines were on their heels. It saddened her heart to see how her fellow marines, had come to this point of madness. To aid the pirates, who had giving up on fighting, she used her Conquers Haki to blow the marines unconscious. It was not fair, but she didn't like unnecessary bloodshed.

"You do realize what you just have done, right?" asked Vista next to her.

"I know, but it couldn't be helped. There was no other way," she said, somewhat sad.

"You need to explain why when we … Holy shit."

Vista stopped up and Lucy followed his gaze. Ace was lying on the ice, surrounded by some other commanders. Luffy and Jinbe was in the air, thanks to Buggy, who was running towards the edge of the ice, heading to a yellow submarine. However that was not what had made Vista stop. It was the ship behind Ace and the others.

Lucy felt her heart sink into her stomach, for then to rise to her throat. She knew this ship, had been hearing about it from Garp over and over again. The Jolly Roger waved lazily in the wind, pirates standing on the deck, looking ready to attack. She wet her lips with her tongue. It was the first time she ever saw the Red Force and the captain. She had been on the sea in the New World and actually seen the Moby Dick from far, but never had she felt more powerless.

"What is _he_ doing here?" asked Vista.

"Does he know that Luffy and Ace are like brothers?" she asked.

Vista looked confused at her. "I think," he said after a while.

"Then he might be here because of Luffy…" she trailed off.

"Lady you have a lot to explain," sighed Vista.

She nodded, but somehow she didn't want to. She just wanted to leave this place, never look back and hide from the world. All she ever had known was taken away from her 10 years ago and now she had thrown away the second home and everything she knew. She had nothing. No that was not completely true. She had Luffy and Ace. Both were safe now. She just knew it. Relieved, she felt onto her knees. This month and especially this day had been hard on her feelings and it had taken its toll on her. She collapsed on the ice.

* * *

><p><strong>Sabo: Lucy? Don't ring a bell.<strong>

**Ace: Stop joking around Devilgirl.**

**Luffy: That's a weird ability.**

**Sabo: It does not exist. Does it?**

**Ace: No.**

**Thatch: Nice. So that's why Luffy used the name Lucy at the tournament at Dressrosa.**

**Haruta: Will you be quiet?**

**Marco: Did she just decide to die for Ace and Luffy -yoi?**

**Izo: So sweet. I like her.**

**Yasopp: That's cruel. Oi Devilgirl ... Where is she?**

**Whitebeard: She's hiding. Trying to avoid you until the story is over.**

**Shanks: Where and why?**

**Whitebeard: She's with Garp. And she want's to avoid your questions.**

**Haruta: I said shut it, so Devilgirl will upload next chapter. And to you readers, don't forget to leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter. Will Lucy let Ace know who she is?**

**Ace: I don't have a sister.**

**Sabo: Still... This might be true.**

**Luffy: Lucy ... I like the name.**

**Haruta: You know that Devilgirl is going to ignore you until the story is uploaded?**

**Ace, Sabo, Luffy: Yeah we know.**

**Thatch: She could at least answered one of our question.**

**Izo: Shut it, so we can read the story.**

* * *

><p>She woke up in a soft and comfortable bed. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and gazed around. It wasn't a brig or an infirmary. It looked like a captain's quarter or so. She concentrated and she could sense she was on a ship with many pirates. She wasn't afraid or so, but she knew they must be dying of curiosity to know why she had stopped Akainu. She was a marine captain after all.<p>

Swinging her legs out of the big and comfortable bed, she looked after her sword, hoping they had brought it with her. It was no a usual marine sword. Garp had giving it to her on her 18th birthday a few months ago. It was an expensive and strong sword, called Black Rose. Biting her lips, she gazed around and was relief to see it leaning against a chair, her boots next to it.

She walked over to it and put her boots on and then her sword on her hip. It was better to meet the captains and get over with the questions. Furthermore she was curious on how Ace was doing. She knew it would be hard for them to understand, but she had no other choice than to tell them the truth and beg them not to tell Ace. She wouldn't lie to Whitebeard or Shanks.

Walking outside, she was glad to feel the sun on her skin and smell the salty air. She had always loved the sea and her biggest dream had to be sailing the sea and one day meet her father. Not that he knew of her existence, but she wanted him to know. She wanted to know if she had cared for her mother or not. Not love her, had she been more than just a one-night stand or had it been a flirt?

"So you're awake," said a voice next to her.

She didn't jump in surprise, since she had been well aware of his presence since she stepped outside. Benn Beckman the first mate of Shanks. She knew he had been watching her with curious eyes, taking in her appearance. Not in a sexual way, but to see her strength and so he would be able to recognize her later.

"How's Ace?" she asked, her voice soft and slight pleading.

"He'll survive. As his captain, who wants to meet you," said Benn.

She smiled and exhaled in relief. She didn't have to turn her face to see the confused look on Benn's face. She knew it would be there, but she didn't care. All she cared for was her brothers, even if it hurt her that they would never know why she, a marine captain, saved them from Akainu.

"And Luffy?" she whispered, afraid to hear the truth.

"As far as we know, he's safe and alive," said Benn, curiosity in his voice.

She nodded and then turned to him. "Well, I better talk to Whitebeard and your captain. Can't have them waiting now, can I?" she said with a slight smirk.

Benn smirked back and gestured her to follow him. She wondered where the captains were, if she had slept in the quarter of Shanks. Benn brought her to the back of the ship where Whitebeard, his commanders, Shanks, Yasopp and Lucky Roo was talking or relaxing. She was glad to see that Ace wasn't there. He was probably at the infirmary.

"Oh the marine captain is awake," said Shanks and looked at her.

She walked over to the group and stopped in front of Whitebeard. It was him she owed an explanation and damn she would give it to him without fear. He was the man Ace loved and respected. She had heard it in the tone of Ace, as he cried on the scaffold. So she knew she liked the man too. Because to get that kind of respect and love from Ace was hard.

"My name is Lucy ad it's true I'm a marine captain and not a spy. I chose to save Ace for one reason only. However he doesn't know and he shall never know about me again. So please do not tell him what I have to tell you, because I can't bear him knowing the truth. He might get sad and disappointed," she said, holding the gaze of Whitebeard.

"Go on, child," said Whitebeard, promising her he wouldn't tell.

"I grew up with Ace. He was 2 years old and I an infant as we met. 10 years ago, I had to leave for him and Luffy. So I took their memories of me with me. Literally. I'm a Devil's Fruit user and can manipulate, control and alter memories. Ace has no memory of me and it should stay so. However I couldn't let him die. I might be a marine, but my family always comes first. No matter what," she said, still looking at Whitebeard.

Not a word was spoken for a while. Whitebeard didn't break his gaze at the young woman in front of him. She showed no fear, but respect. He saw no lies in her eyes, only despair and suffering. This young woman was ad to the core and it was because of what she did 10 years ago. She erased herself from those she cared for and loved deeply. It must have hurt her and broke her heart.

"Why?" he asked.

"Grandfather blackmailed me to it. Either I went with him alone or he'll take my brothers and me to HQ now. If I went alone, my brothers would stay behind and could continue living as children and grow stronger and be free. If not, they would be forced to work as a marine and give up their dreams. So I went with Grandfather, erasing me from their memories, so they wouldn't do anything reckless on my behalf. It was the only way to save their dreams," she said sadly.

Shanks' eyes frowned and hardened. That had been a low and dirty trick. Even Whitebeard looked angry at that, but Lucy didn't care. What was done was done. She wouldn't do it differently. She loved her brothers higher than anything and their dreams went ahead of hers. So it hadn't been that hard of a choice, though it had broken a part of her heart and that part never healed.

"To see Luffy and Ace live out their dreams, makes me happy. If they knew that they are able to do so, because I sacrifice my dream, it could break them. You have no idea of fragile their hearts really are. Don't let them know that I did this for them," she continued after a while, her eyes looking pleading at Whitebeard.

"It breaks my heart to hear your story, Lucy. You deserve to live for your dreams too. However I do understand why you won't want Ace to know, so I promise you that I and the commanders here won't tell him," said Whitebeard.

"Neither will we. If any should tell him, it should be you, but you have to be ready to do so," said Shanks.

Lucy nodded, feeling better. She had been right to trust them with the truth. She could have told them a lie, though she was sure they would be able to see through it or simply deny telling them anything. However she was a woman of truth and she could not bear to lie to Whitebeard or withhold the truth from him. Seeing how dear the man was to Ace, made her decided to trust him.

"So now about that dream of yours… How can we help you?" asked Whitebeard in a soft tone.

Lucy's eyes widened and she backed away. "That's not necessary. I … Just set me of the next Island with a port and I'll leave," she said.

"That's not how it works, Lucy. You helped us, despite your own reason, so we'll help you. We might call us selves pirates, but that doesn't mean we have no morals -yoi," said Marco with a smirk.

"I don't need your help. I … can't ask that of you," she said.

"She's stubborn," comment Vista.

"Reminds me of Ace," said Izo.

"Not another one," sobbed Haruta dramatically, making all others chuckle.

Lucy looked at them. She knew they were serious, but she couldn't take their offer. If they knew what she all had been doing as a marine, they would chop of her head, Ace's sister or not. She had just told them that Ace didn't know her and even if she died ad he gained his memories, they could say she died saving him.

"Don't tease her. Lucy I do understand your feelings and if that's what you want, I mean really want, then I will let you go," said Whitebeard.

She nodded and looked down. There was no other choice. She had done things over the past 10 years she wasn't proud of, but she had only done it to save the dreams of her brothers. But that was no excuse at all. Her powers were just what the marines had needed ad they would hunt her down now, because she knew things she shouldn't know.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up, to see Shanks. Her grey eyes met his grey eyes. It was weird to meet him like this. She was grateful that he had saved Luffy, because Luffy had helped her and Ace in so many ways. She wanted to thank him, but had not the words to. So many things she wanted to say to him.

"You must be tired. It couldn't have been easy for you to know that Ace was going to be executed," he said softly.

Lucy nodded.

"Go back to my room. I'll make sure nobody disturbs you. Get some rest. And by dinner time, I'll bring you something," he said.

She smiled slightly and nodded. Then she turned and went back to the room she woke up in. So it had been the captain's quarter just as she assumed. With a sigh, she took of her boots and put her sword aside too. She lied on the bed and gazed at the ceiling. Hopefully she wouldn't be too long with them, because it would be harder and harder to leave them, when time had come. She liked them already, because their energy and personalities were so warm and friendly.

A knock on the door woke her up. She hadn't realized that she had falling asleep. Sitting up, she asked the person to enter, just to see a smiling Shanks with a tray. He placed the tray on the table and gazed at her, as she let the bed, put on her boots and walked over to him.

"So you did get some sleep. Good for you," he said.

Lucy only nodded and looked at the food. She was really hungry and as Shanks told her just to dig in, she begun eating. Shanks sat down across her, staring at the wall behind her. His eyes somewhat distant, as if he was lost in a memory. Lucy didn't speak to him, only eyeing him, as she ate. When she was finished, she thanked him and he turned his gaze to her.

"How much do you understand of Haki?" he asked.

It was true that she could use all three kinds, but she didn't completely get the essence of Conquers Haki. She knew it was complex and more than just out willing people. She had seen Garp use it otherwise and she was trying to understand how it worked.

"Not that much," she confessed.

"If you combine Conquers Haki with Observation Haki, you can tell who is blood related or not," he said.

She gulped. Did this mean he knew? Looking into his grey eyes, she didn't need to use her Devil's Fruit powers to see that he knew and that the memory he had relived while she ate, was that of a certain meeting with a young blond-haired woman.

"I didn't know that," she said, lowering her eyes.

"If you stay with me for a while, I can teach you," he said.

"Do you hate me?"

He smiled friendly. "No and I do not hate your mother either. I cared for her and I often thought about her. Looking into your eyes, I see her spirit," he said softly a light smile playing on his lips.

She looked down again. "I don't know her other than the memories Grandfather had of her, which wasn't much. She died a few months after my birth," she said a single tear falling down her cheek.

Shanks walked over to her and sat next to her, holding her in his arms. "I heard that she had died, but I didn't know about you. Nobody told me she had a child," he said.

"Even if you knew, I couldn't have come with you. The sea is not a place for a child, especially the Grand Line," she said.

"Lucy… I could have brought you to a safe place, where you could have grown up and where I would have been able to visit frequently," he said.

She smiled. "It's in the past. What's done is done. Garp took care of me, though his methods are harsh and rough. I got somewhere to live and something to eat. But what do I do now?" she said.

"The offer stands. I don't care what you have done as a marine. I know you did it to protect Luffy and Ace and I couldn't be prouder. You're just like your mother was," he smiled.

"I … I might have …," she didn't know what to say.

"Oh you're talking about Lars and the others. Thy're fine and don't worry. The message you hid in their memories was understood," he smiled.

Lucy looked at him. "I gambled. Sorry to put them through all that," she said.

"They're tougher than that. And what you did was necessary. I'll let them know you did it for Luffy and they'll forgive you. All here cares about that crazy kid, even those who haven't met him. Because he is the future King of Pirates," said Shanks with confidence.

"I believe in him too. That's why I did it," she said.

Shanks smiled. "You know, it's really weird to think that I have a grown-up daughter. And one who is as beautiful, intelligent, strong and kind as you. I've missed so much of your life," he said.

"If you want, I can show some of it to you. However I will only share the happy memories," she said.

"I would rather have you told me, instead of showing. Pictures sure can tell a lot, but hearing a person tells about something that made them happy and see them relive it, is far more interesting and wonderful. If you share, I'll share some memories of your mother," he smiled.

Lucy looked at him and smiled softly. She had never imagined it would be so easy to talk to him. Sure Luffy had told her how great Shanks was and he had idolized Shanks, but that didn't have to mean that Shanks was like that all the time. He could have been mad at her for telling him she was his daughter, because he never wanted a child or so. He could also be disappointed that his daughter would give up her dreams for someone else, instead of fighting for it.

"The best memory I have that also helped me the past 10 years was my first meeting with Luffy. Grandfather dragged him through the forest to my home. I was out in the forest, hearing Luffy's complains and I followed them. I was curious to know about the kid and I saw his weird powers. Ace however was the first to be introduced to Luffy. I was hiding, not really liking the loud kid, who seemed to have no attention spawn whatsoever. Still I was curious and as I stepped out, Luffy stared at me as was I an alien or so. Then he laughed, saying girls couldn't wear shorts and a top. I was baffled, but then I hit him for that. Instead of crying or complaining, he tried to hit me, but he had no control of his Devil's Fruit powers. I was fascinated by it, so I simply took his arm and stretched it. Luffy stared at me, seeing me study his arm with curiosity and no fear. Then he declared I was now his friend and we should play. I let go of his arm and walked away, angry that he just decided we were friends," she said, smiling fondly at the memory.

"But you became more than just friend," said Shanks.

"It took some time, but yes. On a cup of sake, we swore to be siblings forever. And I took that away, when I left," she said somewhat sad.

"You did it for them," Shanks said.

Lucy nodded.

"Your mother was the first one to ever hit me with a fry," said Shanks with a smile.

"What?" Lucy stared at him.

Shanks chuckled. "That was how we met. I was wandering through the forest, as a sudden storm came up. The rain poured heavily down and I was soaked within minutes. As I walked through the rain and forest, I saw a light form a cottage. I didn't think, so I simply opened the door and went in. The next moment, I was hit by a fry and I blacked out. When I woke up, I was strapped to a bed, your mother sitting next to it with the fry and a gun," he said.

Lucy chuckled. "A pirate like you got caught by a woman."

"Yep. And as I told Benn the story he laughed for a month. Well I did convince your mother that I wouldn't harm her in any way and then she freed me, still holding the gun towards me. I apologized and was about to leave, as I begun to sneeze. Your mother then stripped me to my boxers and forced me back to bed, going to the kitchen and made some soup. She was so fast and strong, it fascinated me. After the awkward and weird introducing, we talked the whole night. I'm though, so I didn't get a fever, but our mother wouldn't let me go, until my clothes were dry. We stayed for two months on that Island and I went to see your mother every day. When we left, she gave me a picture of her, saying I could either keep it or throw it out. She didn't care what I did to it, she only wanted me to have the opportunity to have something of her. I kept it," said Shanks.

"Grandfather told me she was a proud and strong woman. She left the Island short after you," said Lucy.

"I heard so. I wish I got to meet her once more, but all I have is the memories of her," he said.

"Memories are treasures. I wish I never ate that weird looking fruit. It tasted like shit anyway, but it was too late. I got the powers and now I have to live with it," she said.

"Lucy …" Shanks didn't know what to say.

"It's fine, Shanks. I just have to live with it, though it's still hard. And I had this power for 12 years," she said.

12 years… And she still wasn't used to it. It was hard for him to see the sadness and loneliness in her eyes and he cursed the marines for it. If they hadn't heard about her ability she might have been able to live with Luffy and Ace till the day she set sail. And she would have been free to live out her dreams.

"I need some air," she said, stood up and put on her sword.

She was out even before Shanks noticed what she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Thatch: Didn't see that one coming.<strong>

**Izo: Funny I did.**

**Ace: Wow. And we're suppose to be her brothers?**

**Sabo: It does makes sense that Devilgirl would have a strong man as her father.**

**Benn: And Shanks is the perfect person for that.**

**Yasopp: Yep. Just let it be him that knocked up a girl, just to leave.**

**Shanks: Oi, oi. I didn't know. Hey Devilgirl why?**

**Haruta: When do you get into your head that she's not coming before the story is completely uploaded?**

**Whitebeard: Just give up Haruta. Let hem keep asking.**

**Izo: Oi readers leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What will Lucy do? She can't go back to the marines. And she can't stay with Whitebeard, because of Ace. So will she go with her father? or will she force him to let her go at the next port?**

**Luffy: Why can't she just give Ace his memory back?**

**Sabo: Give up Luffy. Devilgirl will not answer you.**

**Ace: This is annoying. Why does she hide?**

**Haruta: Listen to you I understand.**

**Shanks: Just go on with the story already. I want to know what Lucy is going to do.**

* * *

><p>Lucy stepped outside and walked freely on the ship, noticing every detail. The ship was big and the men knew exactly what to do. Benn was at the helm, Yasopp in crowns nest and others were working, while some was chilling. Suddenly a freaked out scream could be heard all over the ship and there was no doubt it belonged to Shanks. Lucy had wondered when he would freak out.<p>

She bit her lips, feeling the need to hide or just get out. She run towards the back, looking around, but didn't find a place to hide. Whitebeard and his commanders looked curious at her, while she sprinted towards the railing. Suddenly Shanks was behind her, his eyes filled with determination. She swallowed a lump, turned around to face him and tried to smile.

"You are staying on my ship, young lady," said Shanks.

Lucy frowned. "No thanks. I told you just to drop me off at the next port," she said.

"There is no way I'm letting you on your own. Not until you're strong enough," he said.

"I'm old enough to decide what to do with my life," she said.

"Oh it wasn't a request, Lucy. It was a command," he smirked, sending chills down her spine.

"Oh yeah? Last I checked, I'm not a Red-Hair Pirate, so you can't command me," she said irritated.

"You should know that you have to obey …"

"I'm 18 years old, if you haven't forgotten, so I can decide for myself and I do not need to obey anyone," she cut him off.

Shanks frowned, but he wouldn't bounce. She would stay here. Period.

"Then I just have to watch you closely and drag you back to the ship every time we hit port," he said.

"Try me," she said.

"Oh I will. I'm not letting you wander alone out there. Do you know what young men would do to a woman like you? I will not allow that," he said.

"Oh please. Like I can't take care of some bunch horny idiots? You can't label me like that," she said.

"I know what's out there," he said.

"So?"

"You're staying."

"No."

"Yes and that's final," he said and turned around.

"Go to hell, Shanks," she hissed.

"It's father or dad for you," he grinned and dodge the barrel that flew towards him.

"GO. TO. HELL," she yelled annoyed.

"If you want to go there," he smirked.

Lucy growled annoyed. Shanks was now a pain in the ass and she just knew he had to be so. He just grinned at her, as he walked away.

"I'm not going to call you anything else than Baka or Shanks," she said.

"You'll change your mind. After all you wanted to meet me," he grinned.

"Just so to say thanks for saving Luffy," she said.

"Oh you know you love me," said Shanks and gone he was.

Lucy sat down, angry and annoyed. Why in hell did he want to decide her life for her? She was 18 and could handle herself. She had fucking done so since she was a child. It had been hard, but she had overcome the obstacles. Shanks didn't know her at all, didn't know what she was cable of or didn't know how strong she was. However she kind of glad he worried about her.

"What was that about -yoi?" asked Marco.

"Nothing," she said grumpy.

"Why would he have you to call him father or dad?" asked Vista.

Lucy looked down, but she could hear Whitebeard chuckle. She looked at the captain.

"Oh so you possesses Conquers Haki too," she said.

"I do. He's worried about you," he responded.

"I'm not stupid and it feels good, but he knows nothing about me, so he can't decide that on his own," she said.

"Then why don't you stay and let him get to know you? He wants that," said Whitebeard.

Lucy looked down. Whitebeard was right. She could stay so Shanks got to know her and actually she wanted, but she was also afraid to do so. Some of his men had been under her 'touch' and though she had not really done anything to them, she still felt guilty for looking into their memories.

As if they had heard her, four men of shanks crew came to her. Lars, Kris, Nicky and Rick. They gazed at her, before sitting in front of her, eyes wandering over her. Marco instinctively got closer to her and she noticed.

"See I told you it was the beautiful marine girl," said Lars with a grin.

Lucy bit her lips and was ready to protect herself.

"Easy girl. We are not blaming you for anything," said Nicky and smiled to her.

"No, you were kind and we got the messages. You're smart," said Kris.

"So you really turned on them. We knew you weren't a marine of heart," said Rick.

She frowned. Now she really was confused.

"We just want you to know there's no hard feelings between us and you. However it seems you and captain doesn't get along," said Lars.

Lucy bit her lips. "He wants me to stay," she said.

"Really? As a part of the crew?" asked Kris.

"I don't know," she said.

"So why did you yell at each other?" asked Nicky.

"I already told him just to set me off at the next port," she said.

"Why?" asked Lars.

"Hopefully not because of us. We don't' blame you or hate you for what you did," said Rick.

"I … I can't tell you," she said.

"Please don't be ashamed. It's those asshole who made you do it, you should blame. You only did what was needed to survive," said Kris.

"So please stay. I could use some help," said Lars.

"Help?" Lucy blinked in confusion.

"Yeah a head trauma blocked my memories of my son. I know I have one, but I can't remember how he looks like or where he lives," said Lars.

"Oh," she said.

"Can you help me?" he asked hopefully.

Lucy nodded and Lars gave her a hug. He was not a man who hugged strangers and he didn't care what she had done. It was in the past and he didn't live in it.

"We can do it later. I have some duty now. Thanks girl," he said.

"It's Lucy," she said.

"Lovely name," said Kris.

"Oi didn't captain say that if he ever had a girl she should be named Lucy?" asked Rick as they walked away.

"Now you mentioned it. Well he can pretend she's his daughter," said Nicky.

"That means hell for us. You know how protective he is over us. Imagine him as a father to a teenage girl," said Lars, making the men shuddering by the thought.

Lucy stared after them. She didn't know what to say or do. She was forgiving for her 'crime' and they accepted her. They didn't blame her. And now they talked about her name being chosen by Shanks. She needed to ask him about that one. Maybe she should stay.

"So he chose your name," comment Whitebeard.

"Mother never told him she was pregnant," said Lucy, not looking at him.

"Yet they talked about it," he said.

"He's weird. I don't think I'll survive living with him," she sighed.

Whitebeard laughed, making all his commanders looking at him with confused eyes. Only Marco seemed to start understand what the two of them was talking about.

"So he's your father -yoi?" he asked.

"He is and he's stupid," she said grumpy.

Jaws felt wide open, while Whitebeard continued to laugh and Marco smirked. Benn came to them, trying to figure out what was going on. He gazed at Lucy, who looked somewhat offended, Marco was smirking, Whitebeard laughing and the others looked like Lucy was naked.

"What's going on?" asked Benn.

"They just found out why I want Lucy to stay so badly," said Shanks behind Benn, making the man jump.

"Jeez captain, what the hell?" Benn looked at him with scolding eyes.

"So you're staying on your own free will?" asked Shanks, ignoring Benn.

"Oh so now I have a choice?" she said sarcastically.

"Nope," grinned Shanks.

"I can't see it," said Vista.

"She must take more after her mother than her father," said Izo.

"Would you care to tell me what's going on, Shanks?" asked Benn.

"Nope. You're smart. Figured it out," he smirked.

Lucy rolled her eyes and stood up. "If there are no options, I better go tell the cook what I'm allergic to," she said.

"You're allergic to something?" Shanks looked at her.

"Yes your bullshit. And nuts," she said.

The commanders snickered at the first comment, while Shanks looked a little hurt. Benn was still confused as hell and annoyed. Lucy felt that and turned to Shanks.

"I've decided to keep calling you Shanks or Baka. I don't feel that comfortable to call you dad or father," she said and left.

"It's fine for now," said Shanks after her.

Benn stared at Shanks. "Lucy … Damn," he said as his eyes widened.

"My reaction exactly. She's strong, independent and smart. Besides beautiful, so I got a job for you. Make sure the young men stay away from her," said Shanks.

"I HEARD THAT AND IT'S NOT YOUR DECISION TO MAKE, _BAKA_," yelled Lucy.

She was annoyed, as she walked beneath deck, to find the kitchen. Shanks was so … She sighed. It couldn't be helped, since she was young, beautiful and intelligent. Men always surrounded her, when she went out with her friends, making her friends slight jealous. She could get anyone she wanted and yet she never dated. It was not that she didn't like dating, it was just that she didn't like the men. Yes some had been handsome and some even funny and intelligent, but she never felt the slightest romantic or sparkle. She didn't like women either. It was just that she hadn't felt the need to have romance, because she felt trapped.

She followed her nose. Though dinner was already served and over, the hallway still smelt like food. She smiled and found the kitchen, where saw Lucky Roo sitting at a table, writing something down. She opened the door and he looked up at her.

"What can I do for you, Lucy?" he asked.

"Shanks decided that I can't leave the ship until I'm strong enough and understand Haki better, so I better tell you what I'm allergic to," she said.

He chuckled. "Is that so? He can be so very stubborn, but it does surprise me he offered you to stay."

"He first offered it and then he ordered it. I guess he did realized what it meant that I'm 18 and on my own. He couldn't bear it," she shrugged.

Lucky Roo raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I understand."

"Oh, I'm his daughter. He realized it, talked to me and as I went outside, he screamed and came running after me," she said calmly.

Lucky Roo dropped the pen he had in his hand and stared at her, before he suddenly realized something and then started to laugh. Lucy couldn't help but smirk.

"So Lucy, what are you allergic to and what kind of food do you not like?" he asked, as he calmed down.

"I'm allergic to nuts and I don't like chicken," she said.

He grinned and wrote it down. "Very well then. Welcome onboard. Call me Roo or uncle," he blinked.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I'm just staying until that baka understand what I'm cable of," she said.

"I see. Could you do me a favor? Bring the coffeepot and mug to Yasopp. He's on watch tonight, so I made him some hot coffee," said Roo.

"Uhm, sure," she said and took the stuff.

She went outside again, this time heading for the crowns nest. She could vaguely hear Shanks yelling something and she sighed. He didn't sound too happy. Maybe she should not be too hard to him and talk with him, just like they had done before he went insanely stupid because she was a young woman _and_ his daughter.

"So Lucy what is all the fuss about?" asked Yasopp, as she landed neatly in the crowns nest.

"Shanks is going insane," she said, handing over the coffee pot and mug.

"Again? What is it this time?" he asked.

"Because of me," she said.

"Because you name is just like the name he would give to his daughter if he had one?" asked Yasopp.

"No, because I am his daughter and he realized I'm his daughter _and_ a beautiful young woman," she said.

"What?" Yasopp gazed dumb folded at her.

"You heard me right. It's so weird though. Never imagined I would meet him and not under these circumstances," she said with a sigh.

"What a bomb… Poor Benn," said Yasopp.

"Why?" she asked.

"Shanks will probably order him to watch you and make sure no men come close to you," he said.

"Oh he did," she said.

"And you told Shanks off, right?"

"Yep. He's insane," she said.

"Can't blame him though. He didn't know, right?"

"No. Mother didn't tell him, though she was pregnant when he left," she said, gazing at the sea.

"It is quite a shock. You saving Ace and Luffy because you're their sister, though they don't know and then you're the daughter of my captain. No wonder Shanks is going insane," he said.

Lucy chuckled. "When you put it that way."

Silence went over them for a while.

"Say Yasopp. As I was a marine I did things I regret, but I did it for my brothers' dreams. Things to your nakama too. I really feel bad about it and they just said all is forgiving. Is it that easy?" she asked.

"You did use them to tell us what the marines were planning, so we are grateful to you instead of angry. Hell as Lars said you were the one, we couldn't believe it. You're too young," he said.

She smiled. "I couldn't let the marines harm you or something like that. Luffy wants to fight you guys, so I had to warn you. Not that I think you're weak or so, but it could have become nasty."

"Yeah you did it for Luffy," smirked Yasopp.

"Fine I did it for me too. Happy?"

"Yep. Now go to Shanks or I fear for his sanity," he grinned.

"Was he ever sane?" she retorted.

Yasopp laughed. "I doubt it."

Lucy laughed too and jumped down, searching for Shanks. It wasn't hard to find him though. He was talking to Whitebeard, eyeing the commanders from time to time, especially Haruta and Thatch. Lucy smiled. It seemed the two commanders might have slipped a comment on her beauty or so, which made them an enemy to Shanks.

"You're insane," she comment and sat next to Shanks.

"You too," he comment.

"Garp's fault," she shrugged.

"Remind me to kill him," he said.

"Nope. Can't let you do it. He did give me a place to be and he did train me, so I could save my brothers," she said.

"Oh yeah? So you don't hate him for blackmailing you?" Shanks asked.

"Yes, but I have a bad habit of looking at the bright side of things. I got to learn more about my Devil's Fruit powers, about the pirates on the sea and the marines. I have information they would kill me for. As long as I was on their side, they had no problems, but now that I deserted … I guess they'll kill me," she said.

"Didn't they know you hated it there?" asked Shanks.

"No. I'm a great actor too. Well, Garp knew, but he shut it, knowing he had a firm grab on me, as long as my brothers were on the Island. However the grab slipped, as Luffy got his first bounty. I did plan on leaving soon," she said.

"So this just helped you out," said Whitebeard.

"I did wish it would happen in another way, but fate can be so cruel," she said.

Shanks shrugged. "Well, it did end well for you."

She smiled and leaned against his shoulders, with an evil grin.

"I guess so, but now I don't have any clothes of money. So I will have to use my strength to get money for clothes, or walk around in nothing," she said.

"In your dreams. Like hell I will let you walk without clothes. On the next Island we are buying a whole wardrobe for you. Everything you need," said Shanks.

"You do realize it's dangerous to offer a young woman that," said Vista.

"I know. Told her mother the same," said Shanks.

"Aw Shanks… I'll keep the cost low, don't worry," she smiled.

"I guess it takes more time," he sighed.

"Yep. Don't worry. I've decided to stay so we can get to know each other. After all, I barely know you," she said.

Shanks hugged her tight, while she yelped and tried to get out of his grasp. However Shanks didn't let go and soon they wrestled. The commanders sweat-dropped at that, as Lucy kicked her way free, started to tease Shanks and made a run for it. Shanks was up and started to chase her. Benn sighed, knowing that nothing was going to ever be the same again.

"Damn you're fast," panted Shanks, looking at his daughter, who stood on the railing, ready to run again.

"And you're old," she teased

This made some of the Red-Hair pirates nearby sweat-drop.

"Be nice to your old man," said Shanks.

"See, you said so yourself," she grinned.

Shanks charged her again, but failed to capture her. Lucy was really fast. Shanks could barely follow her, not even keep up with her. Suddenly she stopped, making Shanks fall over in surprise. On the railing in front of her sat a man, his eyes pierced into hers.

"What you did at Marineford was slight surprising, Lucy," he said camly.

Shanks got onto his feet and rubbed his head. Lucy tilted her head, hand on her sword. The man in front of her smirked.

"Want to fight me?" he said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"Don't copy me," he said.

"Answer me," she demanded, her voice turning to ice.

Shanks and all others around stared between Lucy and the man on the railing. While most looked with fear, Shanks put his hand on his sword, ready to fight. Benn, Roo, Marco, Thatch and Vista came to see what the ruckus was about and gasped, readied themselves for a fight.

"You have made quite some friends here, haven't you, Lucy?" the man said.

"Get lost, Mihawk-sama. I'm not in the mood to fight you anyway," said Lucy and jumped off the railing.

* * *

><p><strong>Mihawk: Why does she keep dragging me into her stories?<strong>

**Shanks: Because you're her favorite?**

**Thatch: I don't get why though.**

**Ace: Me neither. He's a Shichibukai.**

**Luffy: Because he's strong?**

**Sabo: Forget it. The day you understand a woman, you'll win an award.**

**Thatch: So true.**

**Haruta: Shouldn't we fear for Shanks' sanity?**

**Izo: Did he ever had one?**

**Ace: This was actually a fun chapter. Shanks realizing he's a father to a beautiful 18 year old woman.**

**Sabo: Oh and Lucy has temper.**

**Shanks: A lot it seems.**

**Benn: She'll need that staying sane with you.**

**Shanks: Oi what does that mean? And Izo I did hear you there.**

**Luffy: Stop it or Devilgirl won't upload the next chapter. I want to meet Lucy.**

**Shanks: Fine. Oi readers leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now that Mihawk is on the Red Force. How will that end?**

**Shanks: I'll fight him.**

**Mihawk: I don't fight a cripple.**

**Shanks: You won't have a choice, if you attack someone on ****_my_**** ship.**

**Mihawk: I don't think Devilgirl will make that mistake.**

**Thatch: Oi stop bickering. I want to know what's going to happen.**

**Haruta: Me too. I can't wait to see if she changes her mind and let Luffy and Ace get their memories back.**

**Ace, Sabo, Luffy: We don't have lost memories.**

**Izo: Whatever. Devilgirl, just continue.**

* * *

><p>Shanks kept staring at his old rival, while Benn and Roo also looked ready to take him down, if he made one false move. Gazing around the ship, Mihawk didn't move a muscle and soon his eyes set on Lucy, who was now sitting on deck, polishing her sword. Her eyes however was fixed on Mihawk, a hiding challenged lied in them.<p>

"Why don't you answer her question?" asked Shanks.

"She knows why," Mihawk said.

"Get lost," said Shanks.

Mihawk didn't move, but kept looking at Lucy.

"You're annoying, Mihawk-sama," she said.

"Watch your tone. Just because you're on this ship, it doesn't mean you're safe from my blade. You might be their friend because of Ace and Luffy, but that doesn't mean they have to protect you," he said.

"I know, but Shanks will no matter what. I never did tell you that my father is an infamous pirate, did I? Guess what he will do, when his daughter is attacked by you, in front of him, now he just found out he has a daughter," she said calmly.

Mihawk's eyes narrowed and he gazed at Shanks, who still was ready to fight. He saw that even Benn and Roo were ready to fight. Then he felt something from above and gazing up, he saw the Yasopp was aiming at him. Then he gazed back at Lucy, his eyes slight surprised. She was smirking at him, loving to see him like this.

"That does indeed explain why you're so good with a sword," he said.

"Told you back then it runs in my blood. So what about answering my question, Mihawk-sama," she said, now calm and much friendlier.

"Garp sends you a message," he said.

"Oh really?"

"Give them back what you took. They deserve it. I have no clue what he meant," said Mihawk.

Lucy bit her lips. "I … I can't… Not now… They'll hate me … No I just can't," she said.

Mihawk frowned. She had become slight pale and was stuttering, something he never had experienced before from her. Not even 9 years ago, when he first met her. She had been a girl training with a sword, yet there was something about her. He had teased her into a fight and had been surprised by her skills. That was when Garp came running to her, asking what the hell she was doing, to what she had claimed she had no idea. She had just done what her instincts had told her.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" his voice slight concerned.

Shanks eyed Mihawk and then his eyes darted between his daughter and Mihawk. It was clear to him that they were more than just somebody knowing who the other was. There was a deeper connection between these two and he didn't like it. Maybe it was because he was her father and it was his duty to be protective and worried. Not Mihawk's.

"Uhm. Nothing. Tell Garp I can't. Anything else?" she asked.

"They are now investigating you. Trying to figure out why," he said.

"Baka, I know that. I'm not stupid," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Watch your mouth, Lucy," Mihawk's voice was sharp.

"If you don't have more to say, I'll appreciate if you left. I don't want to deal with you now. I have enough problems as it is," she said.

"They want you alive," he said.

She frowned. "That's a surprise. I guess no bounty then?"

"No bounty, no wanted poster. Well, not for the world to know," he said.

"And the role of the Shichibukai's?"

"None was asked to bring you to them. However, you have awakened Don Quixote's interest," he said.

"Baka. He has for over a year now tried to recruit me," she said.

"Lucy," Mihawk's voice was sharp.

"Enough chattering. Taka no Me, if you don't have more to say, then leave. I'll take it you'll go back to your castle? If so, we'll chat another day," said Shanks.

"Bring her. I want to see how strong she has become," said Mihawk.

"I won't let her leave until she's strong enough to take on the world," said Shanks.

"Or until you know more about her," stated Mihawk.

"Is it that wrong? I've missed 18 years," he smirked.

"Be careful. She's not weak or dumb," he said, before leaving the ship.

Shanks glared after him, then turned to Lucy, who had finished polishing her sword.

"He trained me from time to time. Was a pain in the ass all the time, but I did learn a thing or two," she said, before Shanks even could ask.

"Why would he do that?" asked Vista.

"I was 9, when I was bored and found a sword. I was outside in pouring rain, training with the sword. I didn't know there was a meeting with the Shichibukai's. He saw me train and interfered. I must have left some impression on him. It was also my first time ever to fight with a sword. I just fought with my instincts, not really knowing what I did," she said.

"It takes a lot to impress him. Stupid Taka no Me. Well, now we know that, it's time for some sleep. Oi Roo did you finished her room?" asked Shanks.

"Sure did, captain," said Roo with a grin.

"Fine, then show it to her," said Shanks.

Roo gestured her to follow and she jumped up onto her feet. Smiling at Shanks, she followed Roo to her new room. There wasn't much, but it had what she needed for sleep. She said good night and readied herself for the night. The day had been exhausting too,even if she had slept a little during the day. However it had also been good day. She was really looking forward to the future now. She fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

The next morning, Lucy stared at the ceiling. The message of Garp was ringing in her ears and echoing in her mind. She hated it, but Garp had a point. Her brothers deserved to know now, but she feared it. Feared that they would turn their back to her, disappointed in her. She just couldn't give them back what she took. Not now, maybe never. She just had to avoid them. Yeah that was it. Avoid them. Whitebeard and his crew would leave as soon as they came to port, taking Ace with them.

Sighing, she left her room, not liking being in small places for long. She longed for her home in the mountains. After Luffy had left, just short after he got his bounty, Lucy had visited the Island with Garp. He had forced her to give them their entire memories about her back and she had seen the hurt and disappointing in their eyes. She didn't want to see that in the eyes of her brothers.

She sat on the railing at the back of the ship. Only few were up. She heard footsteps, but didn't bother to turn around or to sense who was coming. In fact she had just given up living and accepted faith. She knew Ace was still unconscious, so it wasn't him.

"You could have said you are truly his daughter," said Lars.

"It doesn't matter," she said.

"No, but then we would have persuade you to stay," he said.

"Why?"

"You're kidding right? Because we care for you and our captain. Yes your father is childish, immature and annoying, but then again he's wise, kind, cheerful and protective. We couldn't have a better man as captain," he said.

"Why care for me?" she asked.

"I told Rick and the others that you didn't seem fit to be a marine. That you were wild, but imprisoned to be a marine. Maybe to protect someone you care for. We were trying to convince Shanks to kidnap you, so you could be free," he smiled.

"You could see that? And you wanted me to be free?" she stared at him with wide open eyes.

"Yes. And now you are free, but you're still suffering. Stay Lucy and let us help you this time," he said.

She bit her lips. "I will stay, but help me? I think it's too late for that."

"Nothing is never too late. If you want to change, then you can. If not, you can't," he said.

She just nodded and stared at the sea once more. Would Ace, Luffy and Sabo be able to forgive her, when and if she gave them back their memories? She knew she had to, since she had giving Makino and the others theirs back. However it didn't have to be now. No she could and would wait. Just until she was sure she could handle their disappointment.

They stayed so for a while, until Shanks came. Lars hurried to his duties, leaving the two of them alone. Silence felt upon them. Lucy had nothing to say to Shanks yet. She didn't know how to tell him her deepest fear or why she wanted to be left alone. How did you tell your father that you had giving up on living? She felt like her dreams meant nothing. For 10 years she hadn't been allowed to have them.

"The sea always calms me down. Whenever I feel depressed, sad or just down, I'll look at the vast blue sea. It calls me. My dream? Always to be free and live on the sea, protecting those I care for," said Shanks after a while, not looking at her.

Lucy didn't know what to say to it at first. "Is there any besides your crew you care for?" she asked, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

"I always cared for Luffy and every stunt he pulled, almost gave me heart attacks. He reminds me of my captain. Ace is the son of my captain. But that's not why I care for him. I like him for the person he is. He's caring, loyal, stubborn, kind, strong and dangerous. The time we met, I felt connected to him too and as I found out he joined Shirohige, I felt relief overcome me. I did fear that Shirohige would kill him. I really wanted Luffy to meet his brother again. And now I care for you. Even before I realized you were my daughter. As Vista picked you up and brought you on board, I ordered Benn to make sure you were brought to my room. I didn't want you to wake up surrounded by many strangers. I wanted you to feel safe," he said.

"So you want to protect me?"

"Always and forever. Even if you weren't my daughter," he grinned.

She smiled slightly. "My heart bleeds and there's a hole in it. Can you truly protect me, even from myself?"

"I can and I will. Just wait and see, Lucy. Give it time. Stay here, learn to live and be free. When you're ready, then reconsider Garp's request," he said.

Lucy nodded. That she could do. Or at least it was what she felt was her path now. Trying to live and become free. Could she do it? Live out her dream? The dream she had giving up on? Was it allowed for her to do so? After all she had done? Memories from her life as a marine flashed through her mind, telling her she was not worthy of being a pirate or a marine. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself.

Shanks felt her distress and put his arm around her, pulling her close to him. He talked to her in a low comforting way, just like a father to his scared child. He didn't know what he did, only that it was needed and he felt her body relaxed. She clung to him, tears falling from her cheeks. He kissed her head, telling her everything was going to be just fine and that she was now safe and free.

Inside, Shanks worried. Though she seemed so calm, strong willed, intelligent, she was fragile and on the brink of a breakdown. He wondered just what the marines, especially Garp, had done to her. What had they forced her to do? He knew a little, since four of his men had been through her questions and touch, but she had been easy on them, leaving a message for him, before helping them escape. However that was his crew. What about all others, whom she had no relation to? Those who were slaughtering, raping and plundering Islands? What did she do to them? And what extend had her powers?

"Shanks? Can I ever be forgiving?" she whispered.

"You have to start forgiving yourself, before you can ask for forgiveness," he said.

She nodded. "That makes sense. I have forgiving myself for what I did to your crew members. I'm truly sorry, I had to question them," she said.

He smiled. "Didn't you help them escape and left me a message in their memories?" he asked.

"I did. That was how I could forgive myself. By giving them a little help. I didn't want you or them to get hurt," she said.

"And I'm grateful. You just have to find it in your heart to forgive for what you have done. You can't change the decisions and actions made, but you can change how to live with it. We all make bad decisions or do something we don't really wanted to sometimes. It's how we learn and grow. If we don't learn or grow from our mistakes, we are bound to make them again. That's how life is," he said.

She closed her eyes. "Learning from the mistakes once made …" she whispered.

Silence felt over them, until Lucy stomach started to growl. She hadn't had any breakfast yet, so Shanks shooed her to the kitchen to get some. He smiled at her, feeling good to be needed as a father, yet scared out of his mind. A daughter. A 18 year old daughter. How would he survive this? He sighed, gave the sea one last gaze and went towards helm.

Lucy sat in the kitchen and ate, while Roo prepared lunch. She observed him, trying to focus her Haki, so she could once more be in touch with the people on the ship. It was hard and draining, but she felt better doing so. She had lowered her guard and it had made her uncomfortable and she had starting to think depressing things.

"Hey there beauty," said Thatch and sat next to her.

She felt how Roo tensed and chuckled. It seemed that not only Benn and her father were on guard, but also Roo. Well it couldn't be helped. She was a beautiful young woman and the daughter of Shanks.

"You shouldn't call me that. Flirting with me could cause your premature death," she said.

"I'll take the risk. You need it," Thatch grinned.

"I need it?" she lifted an eyebrow.

"All women needs to know that they a beautiful. Especially those who has been suffering. I don't know what you have been through, so I'm just trying to cheer you up, since I've decided that I like you," he said.

"You're nuts," she said.

"Can't be helped. I was born this way," he grinned brightly.

She shook her head. Thatch was weird and probably suicidal. Flirting with her could really cost him his life. She sighed and gazed at him. She couldn't deny he was attractive, strong and his eyes reminded her slightly of Luffy's. Kind, warm and cheerful. However Luffy's had a lot of innocence in them and Thatch's had a lot of experience.

"You know it's Shanks job to cheer me up, right?" she asked.

"Does that mean others can't do so too?"

She shrugged. "You can try."

"Yeah. Oi which reminds me. Izo will help you shop. He _~loves~_ to shop. Especially clothes and stuff like that. And you can't get out of that one," said Thatch with a grin.

Lucy rolled her eyes. She was atypical woman on that spot, hating to go shopping. Not that she didn't care about her looks or so, but she liked being neutral and not cover up her face with make-up and stuff. She did use lip balm and deodorant and from time to time perfume, but that was all.

"If it can't be helped," she mumbled.

Thatch grinned and then he asked Roo if he could be of use. Soon Thatch was helping out in the kitchen. Lucy thanked for the breakfast and went onto deck. She loved the wind in her hair and the smell of the sea. She remembered how she, Ace, Luffy and Sabo had been on a cliff, looking at the vast sea and talked. It was a good memory and she felt slight guilty for taking some of it away from the boys.

"Land in sight."

She gazed at the horizon and saw an Island. She sighed, knowing she had to go shopping with Izo. She wondered who her father would send with her, since she doubted he would come along. After all he was the captain _and_ he probably hated to shop. It was so typical men to hate shop for clothes and stuff like that, while women just loved it. She chuckled. That made her more of a man than a woman.

"What's so funny?" asked Shanks.

"Oh nothing," she smirked.

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Say who's going to shop with me?" she asked.

"Izo, Benn and Yasopp," he said.

"Not coming?" she gazed at him.

"Nope. Got other things to do. I'll leave you in the care of Benn and Yasopp. Well, Izo as well," he said.

She nodded and kept looking at the Island, as they got closer. It was not a big Island and it held the Jolly Roger of Shanks. She smiled at the sight, already liking it. She jumped from the ship, Izo, Benn and Yasopp behind her.

"Oh please let's get over with it," said Yasopp.

"Now, now. Shopping clothes for a woman can take a _loooooooong_ time," teased Benn.

"You hate it as much as I," comment Yasopp.

"It's our duty," shrugged Benn.

"Don't listen to them dear. They don't know how much fun shopping is," said Izo and grabbed the arm of Lucy.

Lucy bit her lips and tried not to sigh. She hated the idea as much as Yasopp and Benn. However she didn't want to hurt the feelings of Izo, who really looked excited and forward to shop with her. Well, Lucy had experience in faking happiness and to pretend loving to shop. So she smiled and followed Izo, giving Ben and Yasopp and apologetic gaze.

* * *

><p><strong>Izo: Yeah I get to shop with her.<strong>

**Benn: And we were forced along.**

**Yasopp: She doesn't like shopping?**

**Thatch: What kind of woman is she?**

**Vista: A woman who has sacrificed her dream for her brothers and were forced to do something she didn't like. I guess she never really was happy and if you're not happy, how excited can you get,if you have to shop?**

**Izo: But shopping is always fun and it helps when you're down.**

**Whitebeard: I guess she has never gotten any close friends and distanced herself slightly from society. Because she wasn't feeling at home and then she hid behind a professional face.**

**Benn: Sound plausible. All she had was her fear of having Ace, Luffy and Sabo giving up their dreams or not be able to fulfill them. So she became a marine in the eyes of all others, but inside she was empty?**

**Shanks: Where's Garp? I'm gonna kill him.**

**Ace: Jeez relax. Let's see where this ends. Readers please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shopping. I do hope I'm not the only woman out there, that doesn't really like shopping. Don't get me wrong, I can spend hours of finding the right clothes, but I really don't like doing it. Shopping is definitely not my hobby.**

**Thatch: Devilgirl ... You're wonderful in many ways.**

**Sanji: All woman are wonderful in their own ways.**

**Nami: Stop drooling you two. Devilgirl just haven't had a good friend to go shopping with her.**

**Shanks: Shopping? Why does women love that?**

**Benn: Don't try to understand women,captain. You'll get a headache. However Devilgirl might not be a woman on that point, she sure has other qualities. Like her cookies.**

**Luffy: She makes the best cookies. Oi when does she come back and make more cookies?**

**Ace: Luffy. you ate the last cookie, didn't you?**

**Luffy: ~_But I was hungry_~**

**Sabo: Hurry up Devilgirl. Ace wants your cookies.**

* * *

><p>Lucy frowned at the mist surrounding the ship. Shanks stood next to her, not really liking it either. Something was … odd. They could both sense it. With a sigh, Shanks turned towards the crew, who waited for his instruction. A short gaze was all it took for Shanks to see that Benn, Yasopp, Roo and some others didn't like it either.<p>

"I think we should drop the anchor and wait it out," he then said.

"There's an Island beyond the mist. Look," said Lucy, who was still facing the sea.

Shanks turned and now he could see the shadows of an Island. So the mist had lifted lightly? Well, they were running out of water and other supplies, having been in this mist for several days.

"Benn, Yasopp, Roo. You're with me. We are going to explore the Island. Lucy, I'll let you in charge. Let's see what you have learnt. Bruiser you help her if needed," said Shanks.

"Aye captain," was all people said.

Lucy didn't smile. She didn't like the Island ahead. Not one bit. It screamed danger to her and that trouble would come. However she also knew they had no other choice. It was needed, so she was glad Shanks, Benn, Yasopp and Roo was the ones going there. They were the strongest and could take care of themselves.

"Be careful," she said.

"We will. Be on guard," said Shanks, knowing what she thought of.

Their bond had grown over the 2 years. She had loosened up, learned how to live and was now accepted by the crew, but not a part of it. Shanks had said it was up to her to stay or leave when the time came. So he wouldn't make her a part of the crew, until she was sure what to do. It felt good to have him care for her and support her. Benn had made sure she didn't go insane with Shanks childish and stupid behavior, by being her guardian of knowledge, as Shanks called him. Yasopp had helped her with her creativity, while Roo taught her basics in cooking. She was a skilled woman, also able to give first aid and could revive people.

Shanks and the others set sail towards the Island in a boat. Though she couldn't see them, she could sense them. In her heart she prayed that they would be safe. She turned to see all others pale as the mist, before running inside. She tilted her head, not getting what, until she felt a terrible cold air on her neck, making her hair on her arms and other where stand.

"It's doom. They won't return," whispered a cold voice.

Lucy turned, to see a ghost. Normally pirates shouldn't be afraid of ghosts, but this one had glowing red eyes, which were surrounded by blackness. It's hair was long, black and dripped with blood. The body was a mess with organs showing, the flesh ripped apart. There was a big hole were the heart should be.

Not thinking, Lucy turned and run inside too, hearing the cold, dead and evil laughter of the ghost. It made her shiver and she looked at Bruiser for an advice, but he was shivering as much as she. There was no comfort to get from him. She felt her heart sunk and she tried to calm down, taking some deep breathe. The ghost should not win. Yes this round it had won, but she was not letting it have control over her.

"If you're afraid to go outside, then start cleaning and make room for water in the storage room. As soon as the others come back, we can try and leave this place. Lars, Rick. Go find out if there's something in the books about Island's in the New World that can help us here. Nicky and Kris go make a list of stuff we need. Take some men with you," she said firmly, getting control over herself and the situation.

The men obeyed, feeling slight better. Bruiser looked amazed at her, while she gave him a small smile. However she wished she could forget the ghost and it's words. _It's doom. They won't return_. Hopefully it was wrong. Shanks would not be beaten by a ghost. No. He would find a way to beat it.

Some hours went and she was concentrating her senses. Suddenly she felt a ship coming closer. She knew the people onboard that ship. Biting her lips, she went outside, but the mist was so close that she couldn't see her own hand if she stretched it. This mist was unnatural. She gazed in the direction of the ship she sensed. Hopefully they wouldn't go ashore. However they did. She sensed Whitebeard and all the commanders leaving the ship. Sighing she went back inside.

"Who is it?" asked Bruiser.

"Whitebeard," she said.

"Did they send some ashore?" he asked.

"Yes. Whitebeard and all his commanders," she sighed.

"They might sense how wrong the Island feels. Lucy I don't like it. What if …"

"Shut it, Bruiser. They will come back," she said not wanting him to jinx it.

He nodded, though she sensed his insecurity. All men seemed to have lost hope and faith. Lucy felt the same trying to take a hold on her heart, but she fought back. She didn't want to be depressed. No. Not again. She knew what awaited her in the deepest and darkest corner of her mind or heart. It was a place she didn't want to go to again.

She tried to cheer up the crew, though it was hard. Suddenly she felt another ship approached and she dropped the pen she had in her hand. Running up, she saw the ship and her heart dropped. She had not seen it before, but she knew the Jolly Roger. However the weather was _fucking_ perfect. No mist and a clear sky. No indication it had been misty only _fucking_ 20 minutes ago. Grand Line and it's logic.

Lucy didn't know what to do. She saw the ship pass, carefully not to be seen by those on the ship, which was way smaller than the Red Force. She gazed at the Moby Dick II. There was no one on deck. Not a single one. And she could feel the fear. Her eyes went to the ship, which now lowered it's anchor near the beach. 10 people jumped onto the beach. She bit her lips. 10? There should only be 9. Who was the last one?

"Is that … the Straw Hats?" Bruiser stood next to her.

She nodded.

"What the hell? The weather is clear?" Lars came out.

"Bruiser. Do you see the boats? I mean ours and the Whitebeard pirate's?"

Bruiser looked. "No."

"Damn. Bruiser I'll leave you in command now. I'm going onto the ship of Luffy. I got a really bad feeling about this. Protect the ship and tryto get contact to the Moby Dick II," she said.

"Just what I would have done. Very well, Lucy. Be careful," said Bruiser with the first smile since Shanks left the ship.

"I will," she said and used Geppo to get to the ship of Luffy.

She landed on the ship, shortly after its crew had walked into the forest. Now that she was closer to the Island, her heart begun to freeze and fear overwhelmed her. Gasping she landed on her knees, as if someone had hit her in her gut. Suddenly she felt a cold breezed swirling around, but then a warm wind started to blow it away from the ship. She opened her eyes and saw cold blue and warm yellow twisting in front of the ship. The yellow wind won and the cold retreated to the forest.

"What was that?" mumbled Lucy to herself, as the yellow wind disappeared.

Shrugging, she sat on the ship's forehead, staring at the Island. It felt so evil, so cold and so … calm. Like a dark day before the storm. She didn't like it one bit. However she didn't want to enter the Island. Something held her back. Her whole body was alarmed, listening to a scream or something, but it was quiet as if no sound existed on that Island.

Slowly the hours went by and it had become dark. Stars were shown, but no moon, since it was new moon. Bruiser had called her, saying that they had made contact to the Moby Dick II. They had told them that a ghost had doomed them and it's appearance alone had been enough to scare them below deck. The dry, dead and evil laughter they had heard, was enough to hunt them forever. However they were all fine and Lucy was glad to hear that.

Yawning, Lucy stretched her body. She felt better and she frowned. The aura, or what you called it, around the Island had changed. The coldness and evil was gone and the tension had left. She jumped onto her feet. First now she realized that she hadn't been able to feel anyone on that Island. Not up until now. She could feel them all coming towards the beach. It was as if the Island had released them.

Chattering was the first sign that they were close and then she saw their shadows coming from the forest. She sighed in relief. They were alright. All of them. She heard the teasing tone in their voices and some bragging too. She smiled. It was good to hear that. She decided to join them on the beach, not caring if Luffy or Ace saw her. It was about time anyway. She used Geppo and landed neatly in front of Shanks, who pulled her close to a hug and kissed her head. She pushed him slightly away, a little annoyed, yet relieved. He grinned to her, saying they were alright thanks to Luffy, Ace and Sabo. She froze as she heard their names, but then she slowly turned to them.

"I didn't know that there was a young woman among the Red-Hair pirates," said Robin, looking at her.

"It's because she isn't a part of or crew like that. It's complicated," said Yasopp.

Lucy had her eyes closed, head down. Shanks pushed her gently forward.

"You should listen to Garp. Or you'll regret it," he said.

"Though I did promise to live my life without regrets, I had them. It makes me a bad sister," she mumbled.

Shanks hit her head lightly. "You're stubborn. I thought we had been over this. Now give them back what you took," he said.

"It must be something blood related," she said.

"What?" Shanks sounded slight angry.

"You heard me old man," she said.

"Now," he said firmly.

Lucy lifted her head, looking at Sabo, Ace and Luffy, who was standing next to each other and looked curious at her. She bit her lips, as she saw their confused frowns. So the memories wasn't completely locked away or forgotten. It pushed on. With a sigh, she went to them.

"I do hope you will forgive for what I did 12 years ago and one day understands why I did it. Please touch my arm," she said, holding her arm towards them.

Hesitating they did as she asked. With closed eyes, Lucy broke the seal to their forgotten memory of her. For some moments they stood there, holding her arm. Then she turned and started to run towards the water. The Whitebeard and Red-Hair pirates looked after her with slight of pity in their eyes, while the Straw Hats looked confused.

Luffy stretched out his arm and caught her, forcing her back to him. She yelped in surprise, not thinking he would do so. Ace and Sabo stared at her their faces mixed with shock and confusion. The straw Hats just stared at the bizarre scene, not understanding what was going on, but shrugged it off, because it was not the first time and it would probably not be the last time they experienced something like this.

"I'm worried about the sanity of Luffy's crew," mumbled Benn.

"Let me go, Luffy," said Lucy and struggled to get free.

"No," he said firmly.

"Oi rubberhead, don't you dare treat a lady like that. Let her go," hissed Sanji.

"Stay out of this Sanji. It's an order," said Luffy calmly.

Now that shocked the crew. Sanji dropped his cigarette, all others jaws went wide open, besides Zoro and Robin, but you could tell they were shocked by their wide eyes. The reaction of the crew, made Shanks feel slight uneasy.

"How dare you do that to us?" asked Ace, coming down from the shock of the sudden memory.

"Lucy … Why?" asked Sabo softly.

Lucy kept struggling, but Luffy didn't let go of her. None interfered.

"Alright I'll tell you. Garp made me. It was my dream or mine and yours. If I go with him and become a marine, he would not force any of you along until you were 18 years. If I didn't come along, he would take Ace and Luffy with me. Sabo would have to go home. So I went with him," she said.

"That bastard," growled Ace.

"But why erase our memories of you?" asked Sabo.

"I couldn't bear you being sad because of me, so I erased everyone's memories about me. However Makino and the others got theirs back. Short after Luffy got his first bounty I went home with Garp and gave them back what I took," she said.

"Lucy, you're an idiot," said Luffy.

"Yeah how could you decide that on your own?" asked Ace.

"What were you thinking?" asked Sabo.

"You're my brothers. How could I leave you after what we promised? I had to make you forget or else you would hate me even more. I did it for you, so you could live without no regrets," she said.

"Lucy … You're such an idiot," mumbled Luffy, now burying his face into her neck.

"And you're still a pain in the ass," she said.

Sabo chuckled and Ace smirked.

"Why are we always left in the dark?" sobbed Usopp.

"Because it's Luffy-san?" offered Brook and the others nodded at that.

"You do know, Shanks, that Luffy is not a kid anymore. He's about the same age as Lucy and he is hugging her tightly," smirked Benn.

Shanks went slight pale. "Oi Luffy let go of Lucy now, or I'll slice you up," he said, making Benn, Yasopp and Roo chuckle.

"Eh?" Luffy gazed at Shanks.

"Uhm Luffy, Sabo, Ace. Garp finally told me who my father was. He's the one with Red hair and probably angry face behind us," Lucy said.

"WHAT?" the Straw Hats, Sabo and Ace yelled.

Luffy let go of Lucy in surprise and she jolted back, scratching her head lightly. Ace, Sabo and Luffy stared at Shanks and then at Lucy and back at Shanks.

"Lucy… What the hell? We need a long talk," said Ace.

"Oh this could take days," said Jozu.

"We should go back to the ship," said Vista.

"You're staying. You knew this, didn't you? Because you don't seem to be surprise," said Ace, glaring at his nakama.

"I told them after we got away from Marineford, but I made them swear not to say anything to you," said Lucy.

Ace turned to her. "You're the marine captain saving me and Luffy… Why didn't you tell me back then?" he asked.

"… I couldn't. I had to start from scratch. Luckily for me, dad didn't let me get off his ship," she said.

Shanks felt onto his knees sobering. All eyes went to him, wondering what was wrong now. Lucy started to sweat-drop, while Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

"She just called me _dad_," sobbed Shanks.

"So? Why cry over that?" asked Zoro, not understanding it.

"She never called him that before," said Benn.

"Lucy?" Luffy gazed at her, but she sat on her knees in front of Shanks.

"I'm sorry. You taught me so much and I've been so ungrateful. I'm really a horrible person, dad," she said.

Shanks pulled her close. "No you're not. You're wonderful," he said.

"Not again," said Sabo and Ace at once, making all look at them.

"What?" all asked.

"Luffy you know what to do," said Ace.

"Shihihihi," laughed Luffy.

"Oi what's going on? Please some _fucking_ explanation," said Usopp annoyed.

"Sorry. Shortly? Lucy grew up with me since I was 2 years old. Half a year after Luffy came to live with us, she disappeared and so our memories of her," said Ace.

"Lucy has a Devil's Fruit, allowing her to control, manipulate and erase memories. She used that power on us and all who knew her. Up until know we had no clue what we had forgotten, but lately, since I met up with Luffy, I felt like something or someone was missing, though I couldn't tell what or who," said Sabo.

"She just gave us our memories back," said Luffy.

"That was not nice. You shouldn't use your powers against those you care for," said Nami.

"I think you didn't hear her. She said she had to leave or else Garp would have taken Ace and Luffy along too. She gave up her dreams for theirs. And to make them not feel the pain of missing her or the anger for what she did, she erased their memories of her," said Robin.

"It's in the past, so just let it go -yoi," said Marco bored.

"It's so sad," cried Franky, making all, but the Straw Hats and Sabo sweat-drop.

"Weird crew Luffy," comment Lucy.

"You'll like them. Let's have a feast," he yelled.

Sanji nodded and told Usopp and Brook to help him. Marco flew back to the ship, making some come with a boat and food. There would be a big feast on the beach. Lucy handed her mini Den Den Mushi to Shanks, so he could call the crew and make them come too. Sabo, Ace and Luffy then dragged Lucy away from people's ears, but not too long, fearing what Shanks would do, if he couldn't see them.

"Now let's get it in to your head that you are not horrible. Jeez all you did was because of love to us. For not calling Shanks you dad or father up till now? Hell you first met him two years ago, so it must be so weird to call him that," said Ace.

Luffy and Sabo nodded and Lucy felt much better. Her brothers were all she needed. Alright, her brothers and father. She looked back at the others, who were talking to each other. Shanks kept an eye on her and she smiled. Yep he was her father alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Ace: Devilgirl ... You were right all the way. Lucy...<strong>

**Sabo: I'm gonna kill Garp.**

**Luffy: Not when I get to him first.**

**Lucy: Don't. He did protect me when I was at HQ. Luckily he talked Sengoku into being the one training me or else I might have ended up with Akainu. You do know that kids can be influenced by adults.**

**Ace: If so, we all should have been marines.**

**Lucy: No. You three was without an adults consulting most of the times, while I was around adults all the time.**

**Luffy: I doesn't matter. MEAT.**

**Marco: It seems that Ace isn't the only one thinking with his stomach -yoi.**

**Nami: You have no idea.**

**Shanks: Luffy hasn't changed a bit.**

**Benn: Well we do deserve a party after all that ghost hunting.**

**Yasopp: You can read Halloween - The cursed Island here: ** s/10792934/1/Halloween-The-cursed-Island **It starts when Luffy and his crew gets to the Island and ends when they come back to the beach.**

**Thatch: You don't have to read it to understand this story. But I liked the story slightly... Why wasn't I chosen?**

**Marco: Just get over with it, baka. The story was quite good. I'll recommend you read it -yoio.**

**Haruta: You read most of Devilgirl's stories.**

**Marco: Better do that than listen to you all the time -yoi.**

**Haruta: What was that?**

**Izo: Calm down. I think there's a chapter more. **

**Zoro: Am I the only one wondering about the war and cold wind?**

**Ace: Yeah what's about that?**

**Luffy: It was Merry and that ghost. I'm sure of it.**

**Franky: Merry protects Sunny. It makes me so happy to think of.**

**Sabo: Do we want to know?**

**Ace: I doubt it.**

**Usopp: Merry was our first ship and her spirit is with us even though she's dead.**

**Nami: I also think the warm wind was her protecting Sunny.**

**Izo: Sure. Well let's get going. So readers don't forget to leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is the last chapter. I better go shopping so I can make some cookies.**

**Garp: Did you say cookies?**

**Sengoku: She sure did.**

**Kizaru: So when will we get some?**

**Aikoji: Do't you have other problems to think about?**

**Garp: Like what?**

**Akainu: Like her having pirates in her house and be fine with it?**

**Garp: Well, do you want to fight Shanks, Whitebeard, Rayleigh, Luffy and Mihawk at once?**

**Me: Shut it. This is my world and my rules. No fighting. Here have some cookies. I'm going home.**

**Garp: Yeah cookies.**

* * *

><p>Lucy gazed at her brothers. All was looking at her with serious gazes, as she told them everything from the day she had to leave them and up until she arrived to this Island. Tears were floating down her cheeks and she sobbed from time to time. Luffy held her hand, not caring what Shanks would do, knowing his crew would stop him. After she finished telling how she felt, how she felt used, just to assure their dreams would come true, she jumped into the arms of Luffy, now crying loudly.<p>

Luffy patted her back, looking at Ace and Sabo. Both had cold, angry and distant eyes. Luffy also felt the anger built in him and he was more than ready to beat the crap out of Garp and Sengoku for doing this to their sister. Force her to live a life she didn't want to, just to protect their dreams.

"I couldn't wish for a better sister," said Sabo softly and let his fingers glide through her hair.

"You knows us too well. I would have done the same," said Ace.

"You'll never change will you? Being upset at herself, just for loving us," smiled Luffy.

"That's Lucy," grinned Sabo, as her sobs begun to fade.

"Always protecting your brothers," said Ace.

"Now it's our turn to protect you," said Luffy.

Lucy let go of Luffy, blinking confused at them. "You don't hate me?"

"Never," they said in unison.

"But…"

"No buts. What you did was not fair, but we do get why. Don't be so harsh on yourself. And for your father? Well, he's just being an idiot as usual," said Ace.

"Come have a feast with us. We just beat a ghost," grinned Luffy.

"Ghost … You beat it?" Lucy stared at them.

"Well, uhm yeah. The three of us, Chopper and Usopp," said Sabo.

"Huh?" Lucy was lost.

"Oh yeah, I need to introduce you my crew," said Luffy, stood up and started to drag them with him.

Complaining, Lucy, Sabo and Ace stumbled after Luffy back to the others. Shanks looked worried at Lucy, having seen her cry and he saw her red eyes, but as he saw the happiness beneath the annoying glare she gave Luffy, he exhaled in relief. Benn, Yasopp and Roo saw the same and smiled.

"Nothing's going to cheer you up as Luffy," said Thatch to her.

"Get lost, cook," said Lucy.

"Oh beautiful Lucy. You're so harsh. I just repeat what …yikes."

Thatch was attacked by Shanks and he barely got out of the way. Lucy giggled, while Benn tried to restrain Shanks. Ace and Sabo started to sweat-drop, while Luffy didn't understand what was going on. The commanders sighed, while Whitebeard rolled his eyes.

"Seems you have a problem there, Lucy," said Whitebeard.

"Oh only one? Try four, when the idiots …"

She didn't get to say more, before Sabo, Ace and Luffy launched a punch each at Thatch, who was unprepared for that one. Falling back on his butt, he stared at the three young men with disbelief, while one other moved.

"DON'T HIT ON OUR SISTER," they roared.

"See," said Lucy, before hitting her brother sand father on their head hard, so they got a bump.

Whitebeard chuckled. "The down side on being a lovely young woman. Your brothers and father seems to be overprotective," he said.

"Come to think of it, I have one more maniac acting like that out there. And it's not Garp," she said.

"Who would that be -yoi?" asked Marco.

"Mihawk-sama, though most almost were killed," she said.

"WHAT? WHY?" asked all in unison.

"I thought he disliked you, after that small talk you had," said Jozu.

"Well, he thinks I don't need distractions," she said.

"He's right. Love is a distraction," said Zoro, crossing his arms.

"You're such an idiot. Nothing more like a fucking emotionless robot," hissed Sanji.

"What did you say, love-cook?" snarled Zoro.

"You heard me right, moss-head," said Sanji angrily.

Soon the two were fighting, screaming insults at each other. Lucy shook her head and turned to Luffy.

"Is that normal?" she asked.

"Sadly, yes," answered Nami, as Luffy just shrugged.

Lucy sighed. "I pity you."

"Actually I pity you. Having those morons protecting you from experiencing life," said Nami.

"Oh that? I can handle that. If I really wanted to, they couldn't stop me," she said with a smile, making Ace, Sabo, Luffy and Shanks gulped.

"Prove it," challenged Zoro.

Lucy looked at Zoro with a playful smile. He stared back at her, the challenge in his eyes. She loved how he dared her, though he even knew the consequences. Luffy, Sabo and Ace stared at Zoro with wide eyes, all knowing that they couldn't bring the swordsman to take back what he had said and know they couldn't stop Lucy form taking the challenge.

Slowly she walked over to Zoro, her eyes fixed on his. Shanks tilted his head, trying to figure out what she was doing. Benn lifted his eyebrow, but then he smirked. He gazed at the Whitebeard pirates and saw the same understanding in the eyes of Whitebeard, Marco, Thatch, Vista, Izo and Haruta.

She stopped in front of Zoro, only inches away from him. He could feel the warmth of her body and he wondered what she would do. She couldn't possible think of actually kissing him, could she?

"Be careful what kind of challenges you give me Roronoa Zoro. It might backfire," she said.

"In what way?" he smirked, still daring her.

"Oh. Do I feel slight interest in me?" she mocked him.

He didn't bounce and she had to give him credit for it. She liked a challenge. Had always done so and over the past two years, this side had grown stronger and stronger. It hadn't stopped her from attacking the King of the baboons, when she and Shanks had visited Mihawk. It hadn't stopped her from showing Perona her rightful place when Lucy was around. And Zoro knew. This was so much fun.

"You know I don't have to prove it. You've seen that I don't let my dad dedicate what I do and that I am my very own," she smirked.

Zoro smirked. "Still, prove you won't let your brothers dedicate your actions," he said.

"You're fun. I like that. Shall we later take a spare? I could use it," she said.

"After you've proven it," he stated.

"Fun. Well then, I'll prove it. But this time, you need to suffer the consequences," she smirked, before kissing his cheek.

Sanji started to catch fire, jaws felt wide open and Benn couldn't help but laugh. The scene was hilarious and couldn't have wished for a better way to lift the mood after what they had just been through. He knew that Lucy was special, but this … This was a perfect way to prove a point.

Zoro's face reddened, Robin chuckled, while Franky tried to hold back Sanji, who snarled and wanted to kill Zoro. Nami, Chopper and Usopp stared perplex at them, while Brook started to laugh too. Luffy, Ace and Sabo stared at Lucy, who had turned to them, daring them to hurt Zoro for this. Whitebeard and his commanders were chuckling, while Roo and Yasopp shook their heads. Shanks had no clue what to do. Zoro had challenged her and she had responded. He couldn't freak out for that, could he?

"Sanji. If you now touch Zoro, I'll show you true hell," said Lucy coldly, making Sanji snap out of his rage.

He felt onto his knees, sobering how unfair the world was. Lucy giggled and hurried over to her brothers, who was standing there totally perplex.

"Aw you look so cute," she teased and hugged Luffy.

"Don't _ever_ do that again," said Luffy.

"Why not? Don't you think he liked it?" she grinned.

This made Robin laugh, even Nami and Usopp couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, he _did_ get a red face. Maybe he likes you," grinned Nami.

"Wouldn't be the first time," mumbled Shanks.

"Oi you promised _never_ to talk about that," snapped Zoro at Shanks.

"What?" Shanks stared at him.

"And here we go again. I think that Zoro has a way of picking fights with strong people so he can keep being in form," said Lucy tilting her head.

"Huh?" Luffy looked lost.

"Oi Lucy what do you mean?" asked Thatch, coming to her and gave her a hug from behind.

"Well, Zoro was always arguing with this ghost girl or snapping at Mihawk-sama. Then he did it with father and tried with me, but I'm not going down on such a level. It's much funnier being above it and teases those who can't stop arguing," she grinned.

"That sounds evil. Sounds like something only woman can do," grinned Thatch, still hugging her.

"Uhm Thatch?" Ace stared at him, with a frown.

"What's up?" asked Thatch.

"Stop. Hugging. My. Sister," he said and tried to get Thatch arms of her.

Sabo and Luffy also tried, until Lucy snapped and hit all three of them hard on the head, making Shanks and Zoro stop their little fight. All sweat-dropped at her eyes.

"You three have no rights to be that protective of me. Just so you know, I will not tolerate anyone who dares to determine my private life. Not you, not dad, not Mihawk-sama and not even grandfather. I'm old enough to make my own mistakes," she said coldly.

"Go Lucy," smirked Nami.

"Well, sometimes a woman needs to tell the protective men in her life off. I'm a strong woman and if I hated the way Thatch held me, I would have kicked him into the ocean for a cool off," she said.

"Well, shouldn't we just let her have some private life and go on with celebration?" Benn looked at them all.

"MEAT," yelled Luffy.

Lucy shook her head at her brother. Yep he was still simple minded. Though she was happy to know they would protect her from any harm, even to her heart. She sat down, watching her brothers starting the party. Marco sat next to her and handed her a mug. She smiled to him, happy to meet him again.

"You are such a lucky woman -yoi," he said.

"I sure am. I missed it and it almost tore me apart. Now I can be happy again," she smiled.

"What will you do know? I mean after the party -yoi."

"Dunno," she said.

"Come with us. I think we can handle an overprotective Ace -yoi."

She chuckled. "You think?"

"I know we can. Or rather you can -yoi."

She leaned against him. "Dad might kill you, but I won't let him. If your captain asks, I won't say no. I think I'll be just fine on the Moby Dick II," she said.

Marco smirked, looked at Whitebeard and nodded. Somehow he had known this to happen, when she first talked to them. She had looked at Whitebeard, searched for acceptance for what she had done as a child and he had giving it to her. He truly accepted her for the person she was with all her sins and flaws. Something she had wanted and been scared of receiving. Therefor she had gone with Shanks. To redeem some of all her sins and to be more flawless. And she had bloomed.

"Did you believe you could do this? Be this free and give you brother their memories -yoi?" he asked.

"I was terrified to do so. However I knew I had to do it. It … it tore a little of my heart every day. To read about Luffy and Ace, knowing they had no idea who I was or what we shared… The only thing that comforted me was that they were on the sea living out their dreams. Lived without regrets. They are mad at me, but they do understand me. We are brothers and sister. For now and forever. And no one will ever change that again," she said.

Marco smiled to her and squeezed her hand. "Go be with your brothers. Who knows when the four of you will be together again? I know Oyaji and he'll ask you, so don't worry. You and I can talk another day -yoi."

She smiled and hugged him. "Seems I'll have another sane person to talk to then."

Marco grinned, as she went over to Luffy, jumping onto his back. Soon she was being chased by Luffy, Ace and Sabo, for teasing them. The pirates laughed, seeing how Lucy could get three strong young men, to act like silly kids again. Well, I Luffy's case it wasn't that much of a surprise. He still acted like a silly kid. And even Ace did so from time to time. However this was so much freer and happier than they had ever seen them act.

"So we'll have a new nakama," smiled Whitebeard to Marco.

"When you ask -yoi," he answered.

Whitebeard chuckled. "Are you trying to give Shanks a heart attack?"

Marco shrugged. "He did say she could leave when she was ready and she couldn't be more ready than now. Just look at how free she is and happy. She can live her life again, how it was supposed to be lived -yoi."

Whitebeard nodded. He would indeed ask her to be his 'daughter'. She would fit right in and seeing how she interacted with the commanders and others of his crew, told him that they had already closed her in their hearts. He had to talk to Shanks, to assure she was completely ready to stand on her own, though Whitebeard wouldn't mind helping her if she falls.

Shanks walked over to Marco and Whitebeard, who was watching Lucy and the others. He had a feeling that Whitebeard was interested in having Lucy as his nakama.

"So," said Shanks, gaining their attention.

"So what -yoi?" asked Marco.

"Will you ask her? To join you I mean," he asked, gazing at his daughter.

"If she's ready to live, then yes," said Whitebeard.

"She was ready the moment she gave Ace, Sabo and Luffy their memories back. I've never seen her so free of guilt and so happy. I bet it's because of Luffy. He just has this affect on people," smiled Shanks.

"The kid is crazy alright. Suicidal, though not consciousness about it. However he does know how to lift the spirit of those he surrounds. Either the happy, carefree and cheerful spirit or fighting spirit. It's a rare and extreme dangerous power to hold and he isn't even aware of it," said Whitebeard.

"That's what makes him special and he reminds me of Roger. If any can become the King of Pirates, it's him. Because he cares and he doesn't care. However if Lucy was to go with him, I would die. The kid is reckless and she's not ready for that. She'll never be able to handle his recklessness," said Shanks.

"I think she knows. Lucy is an intelligent young woman and over the past two year she has bloomed in so many ways. I see it in her eyes -yoi," said Marco.

Shanks nodded. "She has bloomed … Damn I'm so sorry I've missed so much of her childhood," he said.

"Hell, you didn't know about her, so she doesn't blame you -yoi," said Marco.

"I know, I know. Still. I wished I could see her first steps, hear her first word and see the first smile," he sighed.

"You do know you can do all this right? I mean she does have the power for you to see -yoi," said Marco.

Shanks lightened up and then he sprinted towards his daughter. Lucy turned to see what was going on. Her father had already drunken a lot, having some of a contest with Yasopp, Vista and Zoro. And she knew how sentimental he could get. Right now, Yasopp was bragging to whoever would listen, about Usopp who had joined to most crazy crew in this whole world and he was damn proud of it.

"What's up dad?" she asked, as he sat next to her.

"I missed so much of your childhood," he sobbed a little, making her, Ace, Sabo and Luffy sweat-drop a little.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Could I see some of it? Like your first smile, first steps and hear your first word?" he asked with pleading eyes.

Lucy looked at shanks and then at Ace. "Ace did you see and hear that?" she asked.

Ace nodded and took her hand to his face. "Go on, see for yourself and let him see it too," he smiled.

Lucy held her other hand to Shanks face and concentrated. Luffy looked in awe at her, while Sabo lied down on his back, lost in the memory of his first meeting with Ace and Lucy. Somehow that memory was now whole. He had felt how empty it seemed, but had shrugged it off.

Shanks smiled, when he saw her first smile, which she gave Ace. Then he chuckled, as he saw how she started to walk. At last he was slight shocked to hear her first word. She had said it flawless. _Ace_. She had looked at Ace, said his name and then smiled, repeating the name over and over again with joy and happiness.

Lucy let her hands down, a single tear falling down her cheek. She had seen those memories over and over again, since she had locked them away. It had always warmed her and yet tore her apart.

"Thanks," whispered Shanks.

"It should have been you and her mother experienced all this," said Ace.

Shanks nodded. "Protect her, as you have always done, Ace."

"Oi what does that mean?" asked Luffy.

"It means I have nothing more I can teach her, so she'll have to leave my ship. After all, a woman does not belong on my ship. Causes me too much trouble," teased Shanks.

"But aren't you going with me, Lucy?" asked Luffy.

She just smiled. "Let's think of that tomorrow. Right now, I'll just enjoy the night," she said.

Luffy shrugged it off and soon he was dancing along with Chopper, Franky and Usopp. She shook her head and laughed at him. All was singing, dancing, drinking, eating or chattering into the night. As dawn came, Lucy, Sabo, Ace and Luffy leaned against each other, talking in low voices.

Lucy had heard how they had felt like something important was missing in their life. It was a feeling that suddenly had showed up a morning and she knew it was the day after she left. Then they told her about Sabo's 'death' and how Ace and Luffy had promised to live life without regrets and set sail at the age of 17, because it was what Sabo and Ace had planned all along.

Slowly Lucy felt she got her life back. The life she had wanted since she was a child. To be with at least one of her brothers, hopefully Ace, and be free. Not to be forced to do something she didn't liked or believed in. Of cause she would do chores, because that was necessary, but she hated to tap into memories without permissions. And she knew that Whitebeard would never ever ask that of her.

"I'm free," she whispered, as she felt that her brothers had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sanji: How dare you, Zoro?<strong>

**Zoro: What?**

**Ace: I'm going to kill you.**

**Zoro: I didn't do anything.**

**Sabo: Wasn't you a little too close Marco?**

**Marco: Lucy you got some serious problems there -yoi.**

**Lucy: Ace, Sabo and Luffy. If I caught you interfering with my love life again, I swear I'll take away your memories about who I truly are and replace them.**

**Me: Oh dear, what is going on here?**

**Luffy: Cookies...**

**Ace: Where?**

**Sabo: Devilgirl. Welcome back.**

_**-Pirates starts to fight over the cookies. Devilgirl hurries away to the living room. Damn those pirates-**_

**Whitebeard: Nice story. I liked the ending.**

**Shanks: It was weird, but still great. How come you always makes me the father?**

**Mihawk: Why am I even in you stories?**

**Me: Jeez guys. My world, my rules and my fantasy. If you don't like it, I can easily throw you out.**

**Thatch: I like it. Lucy is sweet and strong, with a lot of temper. And she is a teaser. She'll be just fine on our ship.**

**Shanks: I should force her to stay with Mihawk. At least she'll be safe from love sick pirates.**

**Me: Boring. She'll be fine and she'll probably eat the men alive if they get too close.**

**Haruta: Probably. Just look how she talked to Mihawk. She's awesome. Don't worry. She can handle the love sick pirates, Shanks.**

**Shanks: Now you make me start worrying about the love sick pirates instead.**

**Me: Stop talking and just eat the cookies.**

**Izo: Yes, before Luffy and the others comes in.**

**Benn: Readers leave a review. Let us know what you think about Lucy. Can she truly handle the love sick pirates and her overprotective father and brothers?**


End file.
